BEAR
by Inochan-Uchiha
Summary: Kirishima inconsciente no presta atención a la reunión colmando la paciencia de Isaka y a una persona demasiado gruñona. ¿Qué pasará?


Sekaiichi Hatsukoi © Shingiku Nakamura

oOo

* * *

Revisó la hora.

 **6:15 pm.**

Se relajó en su asiento dejando los brazos caer lado a lado, enfrente tenía a una decena de trabajadores de Esmerald que impacientes como él esperaban que la junta terminará y que el reloj marcara las siete.

Kirishima sólo miraba a Isaka hablar sobre sabe qué proyecto con un cierto manga que milagrosamente no era The Kan, estaba de verdad aburrido le había prometido a Hiyori ir rápido a casa, ella estaba sola y se sentía tan estúpido por no darle tanta atención. Era solo una niña que actuaba tan responsable como se lo permitía su edad, había tenido a la mejor hija.

Miró su anillo jugueteando con aquel objeto como si fuera el más interesante, brillaba tanto, en el estaba grabadas las iniciales de ellos dos, parecía que los años eran tan dulces como crueles.

— ¿Alguien quiere dar su opinión?

Sakura lo había dejado y él seguía con Hiyo avanzando, y ahora todo lo que le quedaba como un material simbólico era ese anillo que adornaba elegantemente sus delgados dedos.

Isaka dirigió su atención hacia el castaño que mantenía una mirada concentrada en su mano. Casparreó un poco sin lograr tener una respuesta de Kirishima, decidió que lo mejor sería llamarlo y despertarlo de ese mundo donde se encontraba pensando.

—Kirishima-san...—obtuvo unos acaramelados orbes curiosos que se mantenían impasibles aunque sabía que en el interior lo había dejado descolocado —¿Alguna opinión?

—En lo absoluto, tengo todo claro—mostró una suave sonrisa de esas que hacía derretir a todas las chicas de la oficina.

A lo lejos escuchó un leve gruñido, por primera vez le interesó prestar su mirada al frente buscando a esa persona que obviamente estaba disgustado con él. Cauteloso desplazó sus ojos de un lado a otro hasta que se detuvo en una cara de pocos amigos, impregnado del más amargado sentimiento con aquel ceño fruncido.

Sólo lo observó una vez más y lo supo, todo en él era una fachada, una simple cortina de humo que escondía su verdadera personalidad pero ¿por qué debería importarle eso a él? Era una persona más. Y una bastante desagradable.

—Editor en jefe apreciamos su esfuerzo por estar en la junta, si le resulta muy tediosa puedo conseguirle una almohada ¿o quiere que sirvamos el té? —suspiró acomodándose sintiendo la mirada asesina de Isaka— incluso molestaste a nuestro osito gruñón—volvió hablar sin ese tono amenazante, más bien uno burlón típico de Isaka cuando desea joder el momento.

El oso de Marukawa era ese hombre que le había gruñido y ahora lo miraba con desdén.

—No me molestó, solo no soporto a las personas que no se responsabilizan de sus deberes—escuchó por primera vez su voz pronunciaba bien cada palabra, era un poco grave pero no sonaba como algo personal, sino como un reprimenda—¿no lo cree usted?

—Por supuesto, mis disculpas.—Lo dijo rápido evitando las miradas curiosas de los otros.

La cara de Yokozawa se relajó, parecía sincero después de todo.

—Excelente, terminamos. Les avisaré sobre la próxima reunión—Isaka se levantó así como los demás.

Kirishima tardó un momento en ordenar sus papeles, chequeó la hora; las siete con treinta y un minuto. ¡Iba súper tarde a su casa! Maldijo su despistado momento en la junta, ese tal Yokozawa tenía un poco de razón debía prestar más interés aunque no lo quisiera hacer. Caminó hacia la salida.

La mayoría se había ido.

—Masamune vamos, ya es tarde y tal vez pueda cocinarte algo si te apuras.

—No es necesario.

—No lo es pero quiero hacerlo.

Tomó la perilla de la puerta jalándola un poco sintiéndose como una vieja entrometida por querer escuchar más de esa curiosa conversación. ¿Quién era esa otra persona con quién Yokozawa hablaba? Un tal Masamune... al parecer, pero él hablaba con más suavidad cuando se dirigía con "Masamune".

Escuchó un corto suspiro.

—No quiero ir a mi departamento.

— Como desees vayamos al mio, Sorata te recibirá feliz.

Volteó el rostro antes de salir debía despedirse, después de todo él era educado, alzó la mano justo en el momento en que una fugaz sonrisa se dibujaba en la boca de Yokozawa. Para cuando Takano reaccionó al saludo Zen había salido definitivamente del lugar, estaba desconcertado ¿Cómo alguien podía poseer esa majestuosa sonrisa siendo tan amargado?

 _Está enamorado._ Se repitió en la cabeza. En el camino hacia su casa pensó en Yokozawa y en esa sonrisa. Había algo que lo perturbaba y era que ese tal Masamune podría lastimarlo, romperle el corazón.

Suspiró.

—Ni pienses en involucrarte— se dijo sin éxito.

Y se quitó el anillo.

Él iba a reconstruir ese corazón cuando sucediera el momento. Iba a domar a ese oso gruñón de Marukawa que todos temían.

Lo que no sabía es que Yokozawa lo mandaría seguido a la mierda. Pero bueno así es el amor.

* * *

N / A: ¡Hola! Pues, esto ya está escrito pero hasta este momento me ha dado ganas de editarlo. Así que aquí está :) Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer!

Dejen un comentario!

 **Inochan-Uchiha**

 _Abril/ 11/2018._


End file.
